


Just a Taste

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Phone Sex, Reader-Insert, Texting, dirty texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: It starts out with innocent texts to your boyfriend. Nothing major. But the more you text, the dirtier you get, and the more you tempt them until they can't hold back much longer
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	1. Bokuto

**Author's Note:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on July 17, 2020 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/623927172501995520/omg-can-i-request-a-scenario-for-bokuto). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Omg!!! Can I request a scenario for Bokuto, Iwaizumi and Tendou (separated) in which they are hanging with their friends and suddenly their s/o start sending picturs of her (just to tease). At first, they are kinda innocent but escalate quickly... please do it as naughty as you can (if it's too much you can choose only one) thank you :3

Bokuto Koutarou loves a lot of things, and one of those things is you wearing his old jersey. You found it while cleaning one afternoon while he was getting lunch with friends. At first, you took an innocent selfie of you wearing it with your jeans and sent it to him. He responded–rather quickly at that–that you looked adorable and he was going to kiss you endlessly when he got home.

But you wanted more than just kisses. So you take off your jeans and grab the hem of the jersey, pushing it up enough to show off your panties as well. You snap another picture, biting your lip in it just to tease and send it his way as well.

_From: Bokuto Koutarou_

_To: (L/N) (F/N)_

_Sent: 1:37 PM_

_Babe, you can’t just send me that stuff when I’m out 🥵🥵🥵_

You elect to ignore his request and take another one, this time with your panties off. On all fours on the floor, you make sure to curve your back just right so your bare ass peeks out just enough before taking another picture. Almost as soon as you send this to him, you get an answer back.

_From: Bokuto Koutarou_

_To: (L/N) (F/N)_

_Sent: 1:42 PM_

_I’m heading home!!! Now!_

A smirk. You bide your time, finding different ways to pose seductively in photos which you send to him all the while. The front door opens and shuts with a bang. You don’t even have to be there to know he’s scrambling to get his shoes off. You make your way downstairs to greet him as you normally would.

“Welcome home~” you coo. You’ve barely touched down on the main floor before his lips are over yours, hands roaming around your body. 

Bokuto backs you to the wall. A knee nudges between your thighs as half-lidded golden eyes bore into yours. 

“You’re not getting away with this one,” he murmurs. A smirk finds its way to your lips as he says this.

It seems like you two are going to have a lot of fun this afternoon.


	2. Iwaizumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on July 17, 2020 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/623927172501995520/omg-can-i-request-a-scenario-for-bokuto). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Omg!!! Can I request a scenario for Bokuto, Iwaizumi and Tendou (separated) in which they are hanging with their friends and suddenly their s/o start sending picturs of her (just to tease). At first, they are kinda innocent but escalate quickly... please do it as naughty as you can (if it's too much you can choose only one) thank you :3

Your texts to Iwaizumi had started out innocent enough. First, it was a selfie in front of the new desk he helped you build, now decorated to your liking with a framed picture of the two of you. Then, it was photos of you trying on different outfits as you go through your closet to get rid of things. Each outfit you sent was skimpier than the last. And then finally you sent him a photo of you in nothing but lingerie. He reddens in the face as he opens up your message. Before anyone can notice, he closes the message and places his phone–screen down–on the table. 

He’s lucky that no one teases him for the blushing; he can get away with telling everyone that he just gets red when he drinks. So he takes his glass of beer and chugs. The image of you tempting him like that is burned in his mind now. 

Someone’s telling a funny story and everyone laughs. Iwaizumi laughs too, though, he’s really not paying attention at this point. He can’t stop thinking about you. His phone buzzes again with another message from you. Thankfully, he’s at the end of the table so no one else can peek at the screen. 

_From: (L/N) (F/N)_

_To: Iwaizumi Hajime_

_Sent: 10:03 PM_

_Miss you tonight, babe. Hope you don’t mind if I pretend that you’re here 😉_

Iwaizumi gulps. Hard. Damn you! He quickly excuses himself and heads to the one-stall restroom. Pants down and seated, Iwaizumi is already rock hard when he calls you. 

“Hajime,” you cry wantonly as your hello. You let out a moan and Iwaizumi takes a sharp breath.

“Are you touching yourself?” he asks though he already knows the answer. His hand is already pumping his cock, slowly.

“Yes,” you say. There’s a breathlessness to your voice that he only finds absolutely erotic. 

“Good girl.”

This isn’t the first time the two of you have done this. You tell him how much you need him. How much you need his mouth on your breasts and his cock inside of you. Your fingers work your cunt well enough, but helps to pretend that it’s him. He tells you how good you always feel around him. How he wants to do nothing more than to pound into you relentlessly and hear those pretty noises and cries you make. All the while, he’s pumping as quickly as he can. His cock twitches at the thought of you touching yourself in that beautiful lingerie and imagining him there is enough to bring him to climax. He cums hard, catching his breath and waiting for you to cry out yourself. It doesn’t take much longer for you to catch up to him. 

“Come home soon so we can do this for real,” you pant.

“I’m almost done here, I promise,” Iwaizumi says with a laugh. 

You both hang up. Ripping some toilet paper to clean himself, he lets out another laugh. You’ve really done a number on him without even having to touch him.


	3. Tendou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on July 17, 2020 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/623927172501995520/omg-can-i-request-a-scenario-for-bokuto). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Omg!!! Can I request a scenario for Bokuto, Iwaizumi and Tendou (separated) in which they are hanging with their friends and suddenly their s/o start sending picturs of her (just to tease). At first, they are kinda innocent but escalate quickly... please do it as naughty as you can (if it's too much you can choose only one) thank you :3

This isn’t Tendou’s first rodeo. You play this game a lot with him when he’s hanging out with his friends. You’ll send a simple picture of yourself reading the latest volume of Shonen Jump or something along those lines. If he ignores you or refuses to respond because he’s with friends, you send more photos, each photo becoming more and more risqué. He has to break at some point, right?

Except you fall right into his plan every time. 

He’ll check his phone on occasion–usually during a lull in the conversation–so as not to draw too much attention to himself. Looking totally unphased by your semi-nude and sometimes fully nude photos, he makes sure no one can catch a glimpse at his screen before he saves each and every one to his camera. Those he can use later when you’re not around and he needs to get off.

Today, however, Tendou snaps. He’s not sure why, but something about the particular photo you just sent is completely irresistible. Maybe it’s the wanton look in your eyes or the way you’re posing in his sweatshirt. He knows you have nothing on underneath it. Either way, Tendou ends up excuses himself early and heads back home. 

Sure enough, he finds you on the bed. His sweatshirt is no longer zipped, baring most of your naked form. Your fingers are deep inside of you, your phone in the other and at the ready to take another picture. You yelp when he enters the room. 

“Sa-satori!” you cry. He wasn’t supposed to be home until later!

“You naughty, girl,” he teases. You sit up and remove your fingers from your now aching cunt. He removes his pants and boxers, cock springing forth from its restraints. He joins you on the bed and your face lights up when he does. You quickly get off the bed and on your knees on the floor. “Making me leave my friends early when I was having such a good time? You’re gonna have to beg for mercy, (F/N)-chan.”

You lick your lips and kiss the tip of his dick. You say with a smirk, “Please forgive me.”


End file.
